How Could You Forget!
by shirochanxmomo1220
Summary: Hitsugaya's tried very hard to make sure he's the perfect husband for his little bed-wetter, but he's finally screwed up! or has he?... find out in this fic. hitsuhina oneshot. please review.


**Author's note: **Hellos to all you readers! What's up everyone! It's been a long time since I've written an oneshot, and I just got an idea for one, so here it is. I hope you guys like it and please review.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of its characters. 

**Spotlight Story: **Toshiro and Momo's Vacation

**Stories to check out: **Magical Love

**HHFM NOTICE: **There's a new event; it's on my profile, under HHFM events. 

Story: How Could You Forget!

Momo and Toshiro have been married for such a long time now, and Momo's loving husband has been trying to be the best he could for her. He hasn't forgotten a single thing, whether it was a date, her birthday, or an anniversary. So Momo decided to play a trick on him. 

She came out of her room and made her way to the 10th division office where Toshiro was working. "Good morning, Shiro-chan!" she said as she made her way to sit on Toshiro's lap. "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Hitsugaya-taicho before you finally listen, Bedwetter-Momo?" 

She pouted a little, and Toshiro quickly stole a kiss from her pink lips. "You didn't forget about tomorrow, did you?" she asked with a smirk causing Hitsugaya to ponder. 'What's tomorrow?' he asked himself over and over. "Did you, Shiro-chan?" she asked as she tilted her head forward. "O-Of course not. You didn't forget either right?" he asked hoping for Momo to give some sort of hint as to what tomorrow is. 

"Nope, I can't wait for tomorrow. I'll go prepare everything right now!" She exclaimed as she ran out the door, knowing her plan was working. Hitsugaya waited for her to be out of site before dropping his pen and getting up. He started pacing around the room, deep in thought. Matsumoto came in and took a moment to watch him pace. 

"What's wrong, Taicho?" she asked in a bored tone. "Tomorrow! What's tomorrow? I can't remember that I've promised Momo anything recently, and it's not her birthday." 

Suddenly, the fuku-taicho's interest was sparked. "You forgot about tomorrow! How could you, Taicho? And you say you love her; Momo-chan's been looking forward to it all month!" 

"What is it?" "Well, I'm not going to tell you. All I'll tell you is that Momo-chan will be heartbroken if you forget about tomorrow!"

An image of Momo crying went through his head. NO, there was just no way he was going to be the reason to make her cry. He promised her happiness, and he was going to fulfill that promise no matter what it took. 

"Matsumoto, I'm giving you five seconds to tell me." He said in a low and threatening voice. Matsumoto made a break for the 5th division, barely making it to Momo's room. Momo had a confused look, when Matsumoto started panting and Toshiro ran in there. "What's the matter?" she asked quizzically. "Oh nothing, Momo-chan. Just some exercise, right Taicho?" she smirked and stuck her tongue at Hitsugaya when Momo wasn't looking. 

"Yea." He said with some other mumbled words and left. He sat on the couch and continued to think about what tomorrow could possibly be. He finally gave up on trying to find out what tomorrow is, and just went to get a bouquet of flowers. He was sure whatever it was, flowers were going to do the trick. 

The next day, he went to greet Momo and give her the flowers. She saw him and welcomed him with a smile. "Thanks for the flowers, Hitsugaya-kun. Is there something you want to say to me?" she asked, as her grin grew wider. Hitsugaya panicked when that image of Momo in tears came to his mind once again. "O-Of course. Happy Anniversary." He said doubtfully. Momo's smile dropped, and she turned around and began to pretend to cry. "You forgot!"

"N-N-No don't cry, Momo. I'm sorry, whatever it is I forgot, I'll make it up to you. I'm really sorry." When Momo's pretend-crying didn't stop, Hitsugaya almost died right then and there. He stood there, and when Momo finally stopped, she turned around and walked away, all the while covering her face. Hitsugaya ran after her, and walked with her continuing to tell her that he was sorry. 

Momo was finally pulled into a warm apologetic embrace. She sobbed a few times more before finally responding to Hitsugaya's apologies. "There's something I have to tell you, Hitsugaya-taicho."

The young captain stiffened considerably at Momo saying his proper title. 'She only calls me that when she's really mad. Is she-' his thoughts were cut off by Momo's words.

"I got you." Momo whispered into his ear, before falling into a fit of uncontrollable giggling. It took a while, but Hitsugaya finally got what she meant. His face reddened from sheer embarrassment, and he stomped his foot. Momo saw him chase after her, and she quickly ran. 

"Get back here, Bedwetter!" 

"Hahaha, you're so gullible Shiro-chan!" she said in between giggles. 

**Author's note: **So how did I do? Good or bad. Well, anyways, please review!


End file.
